Into Unknown Territories
by Forgetful Insanity
Summary: When Ichigo gains his Soul Reaper powers, how will these change of even ts affect his family? Or even more so, how will they effect his equally spiritually intuned 14 year old sister? - I don't own anything except my OC. Read and enjoy!
1. The Start of It All

Sitting in the dining room of the Kurosaki house sat Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, the twins of the family (though act nothing alike); Isshin Kurosaki, father of the family (again acts nothing like it); and Inori Kurosaki, middle child of the family. They were all waiting for their brother and son, Ichigo Kurosaki, to come home from school.  
"I wonder where Ichigo is; I'm starting to get worried," Yuzu said with worry in her chocolate-colored eyes.  
"Ah, you know that hooligan," Inori started, "he's probably beating up some brainless thugs..." Inori stood from her chair and walked towards her sweeter, younger sibling. Standing to Yuzu's left, she reached down and ruffled her light brown hair, "I'm sure he's fine," she assured with a soft smile.  
"Who knew you'd be nice today, Ri-Ri," Karin, the more blunt of the pair, commented from her seat. Her dark eyes staring at the older sibling.  
Inori whirled around to face Karin, her dark brown locks flying in all directions as she did so. "How very rude you are to your sister!" Inori exclaimed in exasperation as she walked over. She believed herself to be quite the nice person! At least... When she wants to be...  
Their father soon sprung up from his chair, a childlike glint in his eyes. He rushed to his two daughters and, as Inori called it, power-ruffled their heads. Both their heads in a mess as Karin's coal-black hair defied gravity and Inori's about the same.  
"Daddy-kins," Isshin looked to his second oldest, "why don't you wait in a corner, like a ninja, so when Ichigo comes home you can do your daily ambush?"  
"AAWWW! LOOK AT MY LITTLE GIRL HELPING HER FATHER!"  
"Dad! I think you can stop the hug; her face is turning blue!"  
"Just a normal day in our lives..."

* * *

After the incident which nearly resorted in an early death for Inori, the daughters decided to sit down and eat since the food was done. As they began eating they heard the front door open and an "I'm home," from their older brother.  
Like Inori instructed, Isshin ambushed his son with a kick to Ichigo's chin. It caught him off-guard and he ended falling on his back in an uncomfortable position.  
"You let your guard down," their father mocked from where he stood. "Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again!"  
Ichigo sprang up from his position and angrily got in his father's face, "Come on; is that any way to treat your son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace?!"  
"SILENCE!" And the fighting began between father and son. Karin and Inori just continued to enjoy their dinner while Yuzu worried for their well-being.  
"Stop the fighting, you two; come over here and eat your dinner!" she somewhat commanded and pleaded at the same time.  
"Let 'em fight," Karin commented. "More rice for me."  
Inori gave a contented sigh with a smile on her face, "Ah~ I've rubbed off on you well!"  
"That's not very nice, you two," Yuzu lightly scolded.  
Delivering a kick to their dad's face, Ichigo exclaimed, "I gotta tell ya, Dad, for any normal, healthy high school student a seven o'clock curfew is totally uncool!"  
"Since when were you normal?" Inori questioned, turning towards her older brother. "The hair enough makes you not normal," she said, talking about his bright orange spiked hair. He glared in her direction.  
"Ichigo, speaking of uncool, you have a new one," Karin informed without turning in his direction. Inori then realised the ghost behind Ichigo; he looked to have been a business man.  
Ichigo looked behind him and saw the ghost for himself, "Hey! How long have you been there?!" He then started angrily swatting at the ghost, "Take a hike, will ya?! Ya damn pest." Inori could practically feel the sizzling frustration eminating from him.  
Karin let out a sigh, "I'm so done." Turning in here chair, she looked back at him, "Poor Ichigo; Dad or ghosts, it's always something."  
"Wow, you're actually experiencing pity," Inori sarcastically commented while eating.  
"I think he's kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts!" Yuzu said in excitement. "I sorta sense their presence half the time but that's about it."  
Looking at Yuzu from the corner of her eye, Karin said boredly, "I don't see what the big deal is; I don't even believe in them."  
Yuzu gave a gasp; even Inori was surprised to hear this, "Karin, I don't get how you could say that!"  
"Yeah, I mean, you can see them, too, right?" Inori questioned, shock filling her dark eyes.  
She turned to face us, "I'm in permanent denial; just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them."  
Inori and Yuzu stared on in shock as they felt like a blizzard was blowing by, "Brrr, that's really cold!" the ghost commented.  
"Like my dinner..." Ichigo sighed.  
Inori turned to her brother with a large grin, "Haha, Ichigo made a funny~"  
Before Ichigo could question her sanity, his father cam sliding on the floor, "You dropped your guard again," he scolded and knocked Ichigo's feet from under him. They had a few more blunders before Ichigo landed a solid punch to Isshin's face, but had also gotten punched in the cheek, "Gotcha," he said, falling to the floor. "No charge for the lesson."  
"Che, nevermind dinner," Ichigo said, turning around. "I'm going to my room."  
"Wait, Ichigo!" Yuzu called before they heard a door shut. "Huh?" Isshin looked up from the floor with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Wow, you sure have a was with kids, don't you?" Karin asked sarcastically.  
Their father sprang up, "ME?! What did I do?!"  
"Oh, I don't know... Child abuse?" Inori mocked.  
"Ichigo's kinda having a rough time now," Yuzu commented.  
"Yeah, he says he's been seeing spirits more than ever before," Karin added.  
"WHAT?! Why would he talk about these things with you guys instead of coming to his own dad?! That doesn't make sense!"  
"It actually does if you think about," Inori said standing up from her seat.  
"Wha?!"  
"For one thing you're forty, and for another emotionally you're still at a preschool age," Karin carried on. "Admit it."  
Running over to one side of the room, Isshin started sobbing to a poster of their late mother, Masaki Kurosaki. She was a beautiful woman with curly light brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Oh, my dear wife, maybe it's because they're hitting puberty, but our daughters are being so cold to me!" he started hugging the poster on the wall, as though looking for comfort. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" he slid to the floor.  
"Dad, I'm 14... I all ready passed my puberty stage," Inori informed.  
"Well, for starters, you might wanna take down that poster," Karin advised with an annoyed look on her face.


	2. The Night It All Started

**A/N: Hiya~ Well, I'm all ready working on chapter 2! Huzzah~ It's gonna be in Inori's POV from now.**

* * *

Next Day - Morning:  
Karin and I were sitting at the table eating breakfast while watching the news, something that sounded kinda like an earthquake...  
Hearing the door open, I turned to see Ichigo up and ready in our school uniform. I go to Ichigo's same school and I'm in his same grade because of my high intellect, even if I don't act it. I, of course, wear the girls uniform and normally wear my hair in low twintails and my fringe covering my left eye.  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"Good morning, Ichigo," Yuzu greeted as well.  
"'Sup, bro," I called, not turning because I was enjoying my meal.  
"Morning, where's Dad?" he questioned.  
"Early meeting," Karin replied.  
"Talked 'bout bein' home late, too," I continued.  
"Again, huh?" It was then he noticed the news when he stuck some toast in his mouth.  
"Something bad happened?" Yuzu asked coming over.  
"That's near here," Ichigo commented with the toast in his mouth.

* * *

As Ichigo and I were walking to school, we passed the site that the news was talking about. I noticed he had some flowers in his messenger bag. "What are those for?" I questioned, pointing to them.  
"They're for the spirit I was talking about yesterday," he explained.  
"Okay!"  
As we rounded a corner Ichigo stopped. "Hello?" he called. We both heard a roar in the distance. "C'mon!" Ichigo instructed as he ran in the direction it came. I had no choice but to follow. While running we ran by a mob of people run in the opposite direction. We stopped as we came along a giant dust cloud from all the destruction happening, shielding our faces from it. Once the dust cleared we saw a monster that had a mask and the body of an insect. "Woah, what the Hell is that?"  
"Help me!" a little girl spirit cried as she ran towards us.  
"Run; hurry!" he ordered as we all ran from the creature, which soon gave chase.  
"What is that thing?" the girl asked as we ran.  
"I don't know," Ichigo replied. The little girl tripped and me and Ichigo turned around for her, "C'mon! Ya gotta move!"  
The monster kept getting closer and closer. I knelt next to the girl and shielded her with my body if it were to attack. It opened its mouth, ready to eat us whole. I quickly turned my head away in fear, tightly closing my eyes. After a few moments of no pain, I opened my eyes to see a woman with charcoal black hair, dark eyes, and wearing black robes while wielding a sword. She looked to us and started walking away. People slowly started to fill the area again as I stood from the ground. "Hey, hold on," Ichigo called out to her, but she was all ready gone.

* * *

After school I decided I would learn some cooking techniques from Yuzu, since, for lack of better word, I suck at cooking. My hair was no longer in its twintails but now a high ponytail so I don't get anything in it. I ended up learning how to make a California Roll. Yay for me! I also decided to help them with homework if need be, since mine was finished at school. Hearing a roar in the distance, similar to this morning, I got up from my chair.  
"What's wrong, Ri-Ri?" Yuzu questioned.  
"Did you guys hear something just now?" I asked turning my head to them.  
"I think you're just hearing things," Karin commented.  
"Hmm, may-" I was cut off by the wall crashing in. Yuzu screamed while me and Karin gave a cry of shock. Some of the wall landed on my lower body when I had fallen over due to being close to the wall. "YUZU!" She whirled her head towards me, "Go get Ichigo! HURRY!" She nodded fearfully and went up the stairs. From the corner of my eye I saw a giant hand reaching for Karin, "Karin, look out!" I cried, but it was too late. She cried out. I tried freeing myself from the rubble but noticed i may have a broken ankle from it, "Damn..."  
"Put me down!" I heard her exclaim. I wasn't able to see what was going on because i was still facing the inside of the house.  
"Ah, there's one of the delicious souls I smelled," I heard a sinister voice say before I felt myself being roughly grabbed by a giant hand.  
I was then lifted in the air and saw the perpetrator, It was another one of those creatures, but this one looked more like a frog or toad.  
"Karin; Inori!" I heard. I turned my head to see Ichigo staring at us in horror. He seemed to be struggling with something. It was then I noticed the woman from this morning standing next to him. The creature tightened its grip as it saw Ichigo running towards us with a folded chair as a weapon.  
"Ichigo, get us outta here!" Karin exclaimed.  
The creature swung the arm it held me in and knocked Ichigo away, "Ichigo!" I cried.  
"I found you," the creature said as it reached for Ichigo. Once its arm was close the woman came and sliced its arm with her sword. It gave a cry of pain as it released its hold on me and Karin. Karin was caught by Ichigo while I was flung into a metal pole. Instantly, I was knocked out.  
Such a great night, huh?


	3. Learning the Truth

Next Day - Morning:

"Aw, man, that was such a bad dream," I said walking into the dining room where the rest were. Wait a second... "Where's Ichigo?"  
"Still sleeping," Karin said. Now I notice a huge hole in the wall.  
"Wait, that happened in the dream..." I muttered to myself. Was that really a dream or did it actually happen?  
"I shall go wake my son!" Dad said as he zipped right up to Ichigo's room.  
"He's way too enthusiastic this morning," I sighed. "So what happened here?" I asked to make sure it wasn't a dream. I mean, Yuzu AND Karin were there in my dream, so if they tell me something different from what happened in my dream that'll prove that's just what it was!  
"A truck smashed the house," Yuzu said. Well, that proved it was a dream then!  
"All righty then..."

* * *

We were all standing outside the house, staring at the huge, gaping hole. Ichigo looked on in shock.  
"It's a miracle!" Dad said happily. "Truck plows right into our house and none of us gets so much as a single scratch!"  
"What's more miraculous is that none of us even woke up when it happened," Karin said with her arms crossed.  
"We must be some dead sleepers..." I commented. 'Seriously, what truck plows into a house and no one wakes up to it?' I thought with a thoughtful look on my face.  
As we were walking back inside, Yuzu noticed Ichigo hadn't moved from his spot, "Ichigo, you better hurry up and eat breakfast or you're gonna be late."  
As Karin and I were walking in the house, I called back to him, "Yeah, derp, I don't wanna be late! Got things to do and people to see."  
"You didn't even use that term right," Karin informed.  
"Shut up; who said I wanted to?!"  
"Who said you could?"

* * *

So, we were late... While we were walking down the hallway in school, I wouldn't let him live it down. "I said I didn't wanna be late, but noooooooo we had to help with the house," I nagged. "I was supposed to talk to Tatsuki about the homework!"  
"Shut up!" he said in annoyance.  
Before I could continue my tirade, Ichigo bumped into someone and knocked them down. I looked around his large frame and saw it was Orihime he had bumped into. Her books were also scattered on the floor.  
"Nice going, Mr. Observant," I rebuked.  
"Oh, it's you," Ichigo said nonchalantly. "Hey, Orihime." Orihime was quite the pretty girl with long strawberry blonde hair that was held on each side by a blue flower pin and bangs reaching her eyebrows. Her eyes were a charcoal grey and hardly ever held anger in them. Sweet girl she is. Did I mention she had a large chest? Me and her have that in common, which doesn't help when we're around Keigo...  
"Oh no; I'm sorry!" She said from the floor.  
"Ichigo! You knock her down and that's all you can say?!" Tatsuki reprimanded, coming to Orihime's defense. Tatsuki was also pretty, but with more of a tomboyish edge. She had short, messy black hair and dark brown eyes. "What the heck's the matter with you?!"  
"Sorry about that; you gonna be all right?" She gave a nod. He reached his hand down to pull her up, "Here." She looked up at his face and suddenly started spurting nonsense about volleyball. Tatsuki called out to her but she didn't really pay attention. "What's the matter with her?" I'm pretty sure I forgot to mention that Orihime had a crush on Ichigo.  
"What could it be," Tatsuki started, "maybe it was your ugly mug." She turned towards us, "By the way, why are you guys so late? I mean, it's time for lunch already."  
"Yeah, don't worry about it; I'll tell ya later," he said walking away.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting at his desk talking with his group of friends while I sat at mine reading manga. "Oh, Ouran High School Host Club, how you make me happy so~" I said happily.  
"Hello, you're Ichigo aren't you?" I heard a new voice ask. I turned in my desk to look behind me and saw the woman from last night. My eyes widened as I start to doubt it was a dream.  
Turning back in my desk, I rubbed my forehead, "Man, now I'm confused..." Turning back I saw she stuck her hand out, but Ichigo looked kinda freaked out by her.

* * *

Ichigo and the girl that Mizuiro had called 'Rukia' were standing outside after class. Being the ninja and curious person I am, I decided to eavesdrop.  
"All right, ya freaky little nutjob," Ichigo started his tirade, "what the Hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"How scary, you big brute," Rukia said in the fakest scared tone I almost mistook it for mocking. "You're not gonna hurt me, are you?"  
"First of all, you can knock it off with that goody-two-shoes act, okay!"  
"Well, I think it's pretty good; considering I learnt it over night."  
"Alright, just forget it and tell me what you're doing here anyways!" he said looking away from her. "I have a sister that goes here and was hurt from that hollow last night, remember?" I knew he was talking about me, so it wasn't a dream... Talk about mind blown... "Weren't you supposed to be heading back to the Soul Society or whatever it was?" What the crap is the Soul Society?!  
"I can't," she replied. "Only soul reapers can go back to the Soul Society. I haven't the power to return anymore." Wait, what? Did she lose that power or something?  
"What do you mean?"  
"Last night, I lost almost all of my powers as a soul reaper," she looked up to Ichigo's face. "I was afraid they were all absorbed into you, Ichigo." So, what? Is he a soul reaper now or something?  
"Huh? I wouldn't know anything about that."  
"Thanks to you, for the time being I'm stuck in this ridiculous gigai form."  
"What do you mean by 'gigai'?"  
She brought her hand up and pointed to her chest, "It's a vessel that serves as a body in the case of an emergency. If a soul reaper is drastically weakened they reside inside of a gigai until their powers come back."  
"Oh, now I get it, so that's why the others were able to see you before..."  
"Precisely, and so," she started, until all of my powers come back it's up to you, Ichigo, to perform the duties of a soul reaper!" Ichigo looked confused as Hell right now... "It's only natural; you now possess the strength of a soul reaper. You do not have the right to refuse your calling-"  
"No way!" he stated with his arms in an 'X' motion. Looks like he refused the calling...  
"What?"  
"My monster fighting days are over. That was a one time deal."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Ichigo; you did just fine yesterday!"  
"That was only because my family was in danger," well, I that makes me happy, "but it's not like I'm ready to go and fight for complete strangers or anything. Sorry to disappoint you." He started to turn away.  
"But what about your sister who goes here?!" Oh no, I'm being brought into it... "She has a spiritual pressure just as high as yours! She could be targeted again!" He just continued to walk away. "I see," she said darkly as she put on this wierd glove, "guess there's no other choice, then." He kept walking as she called, "Hey!" He turned in time to see her hit his face with the gloved hand. It pushed out another Ichigo, but this one was in black robes and had a giant sword on his back. The school uniform Ichigo fell to the ground, lifeless. My eyes widened so much they kinda started to hurt. What the crap has he gotten himself into?!  
"AW, CRAP! What happened to my body?!" He started inspecting himself, "What in the world did you do to me?!"  
"Follow me," she said as she turned and walked away. Ichigo started panicking and dragged his body in some bushes to hide it. Soon, they were both out of sight and I came out of my hiding spot.  
"Oh, Ichigo... What have you gotten yourself into?"


	4. Second Deadly Encounter

Next Day - Afternoon:

Today I had decided to help Orihime get groceries at the store. I was still hung up on what I had heard yesterday. 'So Ichigo is a soul reaper? What do soul reapers even do?!' I gave a sigh, catching Orihime's attention.  
"What's the matter, Ri-Ri?" she asked with concern as we were crossing the street.  
Before I was able to answer, I saw a car coming towards Orihime, "Look out!" I exclaimed as I tried getting her out of the way. Thankfully she wasn't too hurt...  
"Orihime, Inori!" We heard in the distance, steadily coming closer. We looked to our left and saw my brother running towards us.  
"Ichigo," she said surprised.  
"Did you just get hit by that car?!"  
"Oh, maybe..." she said looking to the ground.  
"What do you mean 'maybe'? Are you gonna be okay?!"  
"Mhm!" She knocked herself on the head, "It was just a little bump on my head." Then she started doing this weird arm thrust thingy, "I'm fine; I swear!"  
"You sure you're okay? Where'd that car go that hit ya?"  
I looked around and saw no automobile in sight, "Apparently it drove away."  
"Yeah, it drove away" she reiterated while pointing in the opposite direction.  
"Orihime!"  
"Huh?" She then looked to the ground, "Oh, sorry," she said giving a little bow.  
Ichigo had an uncertain look on his before sighing and looking away while scratching his temple, "Well, all right, as long as you're okay..."  
"Rukia?" She questioned. I, now noticing her, wondered if they were out doing soul reaper stuff.  
"That's right, and just who are you?" she questioned harshly before Ichigo started frantically whispering something to her. She quickly put up a sweetheart act, "Oh, yes; Orihime, how are you?" She curtsied... Really? That's cool, I guess...  
Orihime went with it and curtsied back, "Oh, I'm great; thank you!"  
"Well, now. It appears that you went shopping and with..." she gestured to me. I guess he never really informed her about the family. He quickly brought her back to do more whispering. "Oh, right! Inori, Ichigo's sister?"  
"Yep," I replied. What can hurt in being nice, eh? "We never properly introduced ourselves, so I don't blame you for not knowing my name." I remembered her mentioning the groceries. "Orihime, the food," I reminded.  
"Oh, that's right, dinner!" She quickly ran back to the food. She told us her food had made it. "Ri-Ri, you're coming over today, right?"  
she asked me.  
"Yeah, sure; why?" I questioned looking to her.  
"You can try some of my dish later on, then!" she said happily. I can just picture the outcome and its appearance. Both don't look attractive...  
"Joy..."  
"How did you get that bruise on your leg?" Rukia asked looking at said appendage.  
"What bruise?" We both looked to see a bruise that seemed like a hand. "Oh, I guess that happened just now when that car ran into me."  
"Geez, does it hurt?" Ichigo questioned.  
"Yeah, it's kinda large and looks painful," I added.  
"A little bit, but I'm okay!"  
"You sure?" Rukia at some point had gotten down on the ground in a pondering pose and inspected Orihime's leg.  
"Something the matter, Rukia?" Orihime bended down to her level.  
"Uh, right, " she stuttered before standing up. "You take care!"  
"Thanks."  
"So do you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo offered.  
"I'm okay, really," she denied. "Besides I have Ri-Ri to take me home. See ya!" she said before turning.  
"See ya at home, big bro," I said before going after her. "You suck at love."  
"Aww!"

* * *

"I'm leavin' for Orihime's!" I called through the house. I heard running footsteps before getting crushed in a giant bear hug.  
"BE CAREFUL, SWEETIE!" my dad exclaimed. I was quickly starting to lose oxygen, so I started smacking my dad. "Oh, I see, I'm suffocating you..." He quickly released. I gulped in air afterwards giving my dad a smile and a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. Unknowingly I had set Dad in a very, very good mood for the night. The walk to Orihime's was pretty boring, but once I got there and saw my two best friends I was cool with it.  
"So, we're having..." I trailed off, waiting for one of them to answer.  
"Tatsuki brought over some homemade beef stew her mom made," Orihime informed.  
"Tatsuki, I've never been more grateful of your mother in my whole life."  
"Nice to know... I'll tell her you said that."

* * *

We soon dug into the beef stew. And, again, I thank Tatsuki's mother. "Mmm, this is delicious," Orihime said with a smile on her face.  
"Holy crap, Tatsuki, is this the kinda stuff you eat for meals?!"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"... You should have me for dinner sometime soon." Tatsuki sweatdropped at my antics.  
"I swear, Orihime, if I don't bring meals over here for you, you always end up making the weirdest stuff..." Tatsuki said.  
"I never thought about it..."  
"I think you should do a little more thinkin', ya think?" I suggested.  
"Wha?" She looked to me with a confused expression. "You really think so, you guys?"  
"Yeah, I mean, what is this stuff?" Tatsuki questioned, examining one of Orihime's suspicious cuisine.  
"Was that made with the groceries you bought today?" I asked also examining the fo- substance.  
"Now what great chef gives away her cooking secrets?"  
"You sure you didn't mistake that for a magician?" Tatsuki wondered.  
"So, Tatsuki, you in for some juicy gossip?" I questioned slyly.  
"What do you mean, Ri-Ri?"  
"Today we saw brother dearest and Rukia. Of course after Orihime got hit by a car..."  
"WHAT?! YOU WERE HIT WITH A CAR?!"  
"Oh, I'm fine!" Orihime stated with vigour. "They were standing together at the edge of the street corner!"  
"WHAT?!" Tatsuki jumped and leaned over the table. "They were together?!"  
Orihime nodded, "But they were just walking home together, Tatsuki." She seemed clueless to how me and Tatsuki think. "What's the matter?"  
"Oh, man, I never knew Ichigo was such a smooth operator," Tatsuki said with her arms crossed. What she said about Ichigo being a smooth operator sent me into a laughing fit.  
"Pfft!" Not my most lady-like moment...  
"Seriously! I mean, honestly!" she continued. "He didn't even walk you home when you were hurt!" she complained.  
"Well, no, but he did ask me if I wanted him to walk me home but I..." she trailed off before going into one of her dazes.  
"Hey, wake up! You're daydreaming again," Tatsuki said in a defense position from Orihime's sudden outburst.  
"Where does she even think these things up from?" I asked her as we watched Orihime wave her hand in a strange motion. Looking behind Orihime, I saw a pink stuffed bear fall from the top of the shelf. She turned as well and gave a small gasp. She crawled to the fallen plush toy, "Poor Enraku fell down," she said cradling the bear within her hands. "Oh my gosh, how'd you get this big rip in your head?"  
Tatsuki and I walked over to stand beside her. We bent down a little to a closer look and boy did that bear a rip! That thing was like a gash! We soon heard a crash in the distance, catching all of our attentions with me and Tatsuki standing to our full height. The crashing sound reapeated and me and Tatsuki were looking around the room for the reason. I kept hearing the strange sound coming from somewhere. I'm not sure if the other two did or not. I heard something drip to the floor and looked down towards the plushie. There was a small drop of red liquid. 'Is that blood?!' I thought with large eyes. Orihime looked down to it as well.  
We both saw blood in the palm of her hand. My eyes grew even more in size.  
"What?" she questioned fearfully. "Is this blood?"  
Suddenly a giant arm and claw became visible through Orihime's chest. Her eyes held pain and fear. They reflected the fear in my eyes as well. She fell on the floor, lifeless.  
Tatsuki looked down at her in worry. "Orihime?" she asked, looking for a response from the girl. I saw a limb coming towards Tatsuki with great force.  
"Tatsuki!" She gave a cry as she landed up against the wall. I didn't have a chance to check on her because I felt the sharpness of a claw Going down the left side of my face down. It started from my eye to the bottom of my chin. Out of my good eye i could see the monster knew I wasn't completely down yet and knocked into a nearby shelf with breakable objects. The glass digging into my skin.  
"What happened?" I heard Tatsuki from where I was. "Why am I blee-" the rest became difficult to hear as black started to cloud my vision. "INORI!" what the last thing I heard before I succumbed to blackness.


	5. Sibling Rivalry Taken Too Far

Slowly, I came to my senses. I no longer felt the pain I had previously. I heard the signs of violence happening nearby. I sat up from the carpeted floor and looked around. My eyes stopped upon a giant monster with the body of a serpent. It was looming over the form of Tatsuki, her hand firmly held against its chest. I couldn't stand the look of pure fear and confusion on her face. I moved to help and heard a rattling sound. Looking down, I saw a chain connected to my chest. "What the...?" I breathed. I attempted to pull it off, but soon found it wouldn't budge. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shivering figure up against a shelf, a figure I knew well: Orihime. Standing to my feet, I walked towards Orihime who looked frantic the situation. She, too, started tugging on the chain. "It's not gonna come off," I told her.  
She inclined her head to look at me, "What do you mean?" We heard a painful gasp coming from my left. We both turned out heads and saw the creature with its massive hand around Tatsuki's throat.  
"Oh no; Tatsuki!" I exclaimed, running to try and alleviate the attack. With as much strength I could possess, I slammed into the arm that was holding her trachea. I was able to make its grip release. I landed on the sidelines of it all and tried getting up as quick as possible, but I couldn't seem to get a good breath in. Tatsuki gasped for air as Orihime ran to her side.  
"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried, worry filled to the brim in her voice. "Are you okay?" Orihime tried shaking her arm for a reaction, but it caused her to panic even more.  
Tatsuki jumped and moved to the wall, "Get back; stay away from me!" she cried, waving her arm out.  
"What are you screaming about Tatsuki? It's just me!" Orihime said.  
"Stop, Orihime!" I called. She turned her heads towards me. "She can't hear or see us."  
"The girl is right," said a nightmare inducing voice. I turned my head in the direction it came from. The creature spoke, "It's useless, Orihime."  
Tatsuki fell to the floor, "Tatsuki!" Orihime exclaimed. She turned to the creature, "Why not?! And how do you know my name?!"  
This beast reminded me of someone from a while back... I can't place my finger on it, though.  
"That makes me sad, Orihime," the creature said. "You've forgotten my voice; how could you?" It kept getting closer and closer to her, "It's me; can't you tell?" Wait... Is that,,,?  
"Sora?" I questioned. It turned its head to me.  
"What are you talking about?!" she cried.  
The creature rose up, reeling it's arm back, "That makes me sad, Orihime! Your friend even knew who I was!" That proved it's him! Sora, Orihime's brother. I considered him like a brother. I was close with both Orihime and Sora since I was in fourth grade... "Very, very sad!" he exclaimed. his arm rushing towards the ground at a great speed.  
"Orihime!" I exclaimed as she waited for the impact. A form I knew all too well stop Sora's hand from reaching her.  
"I am the one you're really after!" Ichigo said, determined to protect her. Does he know me and Tatsuki are here? Wait, a minute... What's that under a bookshelf? Glass crowded all arounds as well. I crawled over to see and saw a sight that would bring me nightmares. It was me-er... my body. It looked horrible. My face had a huge gash on the left side and, quite possibly, hundreds of scratches and tinier gashes all over my body from the glass.  
"I-Inori?" I heard Ichigo ask, hesitantly. I turned to look at him, and, in turn, revealed my marred body. His eyes widened.  
"Ichigo," Orihime called.  
"Huh?" he looked over his shoulder at her.  
"Thank you for saving us from that thing," she said, gratefully, "but where did you come from?"  
"Woah, wait a minute; how in the Hell can you see me?"  
"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, confusion upon her face.  
His eyes got larger as he zeroed in and took in the sights of the two lifeless bodies with chains running to our figures.  
"Then they're..."  
"That's right," the beast that used to be Sora said, coming out a portal," they're both spirit beings now." His voice constantly sent shivers down my spine. "In other words, Orihime and your sister are dead!" It was as though Ichigo's last string of patience snapped. He gave a battle cry and rushed towards the monster. He swerved away from Ichigo's blade and snatched up Orihime's chain. Unfortunately, my chain intersected with hers and he ended up dragging me with him. Ichigo tried to slash his tail but failed and ended up getting knocked out of the house.  
"Stay back," Sora commanded as he held Orihime hostage within his grip. I was sent dangling out the house since he released Orihime's chain. My body was too far in the house for me to be able to at least touch the ground.  
Ichigo was smacked down into the streets by Sora's tail, "Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she ran towards him.  
"Crap," I said through gritted teeth as I grabbed a piece of my chain in each hand and started to pull myself back up and into the house. I heard Orihime struggle in her monsterfied brother's grasp.  
"Orihime, have you forgotten me," he asked causing her to cease her struggles.  
"Sora? Is that you?" I guess she finally figured it out. I was able to reach the ledge of the hole in the house. They went in the house and he released her.  
Me being clumsy as ever, slipped from the ledge and landed back to square one.  
"Universe," I started, "you must hate me with a burning passion..."  
"Rukia, help my sis while I do this," Ichigo said looking towards my dangling form.  
"Help would very much be appreciated," I called over.  
"Sure, just get to working defeating that hollow!" she told him as she walked towards me. "What assistance are you needing?" I looked at her in annoyance.  
"Well, could you, oh, I don't know, get me down?!" I asked in sarcasm.  
"Climb in the house and bring your body here," she stated.  
"Grab my feet and help me drag it out, instead," I commanded. She did as told and soon my bloody body was on the ground.  
"Wow," she muttered, "your body took so much damage."  
"Yeah..." I looked up at the house. "Can you go and see what's happening? I'll stay here on the ground."  
Rukia looked at me for a moment before nodding and getting up, heading to the house. I sat in silence for a bit, collecting my thoughts. 'That monster was Sora... What made him into one of those terrifying creatures?'

* * *

**Yeah... Sorry to anyone who actually enjoys reading this story. I had, had this chapter typed up but forgot to update and add it. Whoops!**


	6. The First of Many Problems Solved

**A/N: Ugghh... I'm trying to think if I want a pairing for this or not... Help...?**

* * *

As I sat outside Orihime's house, waiting for the conflict inside to end, I saw the monster that was Sora fly out with Ichigo following.  
Ichigo aimed a slash for Sora's head but seemed to hesitate. "Do it! What are you waiting for?!" Rukia shouted from the gaping whole next to Orihime.  
The monster spit out some kind of acidic saliva on Ichigo's hand that was holding the hilt of his sword. He cried out in pain as he released his hold on his only weapon. Sora's serpent-like tail smacked Ichigo to the ground; Ichigo landed in a crouch but didn't have time to prepare for Sora as he headed straight for my brother.  
"Ichigo!"I cried as I tightly shut my eyes. not wanting to see the scene in which my brother could very well die in.  
"Orihime," I heard Ichigo call. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and saw something I didn't expect. Orihime took the blow for Ichigo as Sora bit into her shoulder. Strangely enough, Orihime was giving him a hug as he was inflicting the attack.  
Sora slackened his jaw enough for her to fall to her knees but still hug him. "Orihime," he started, "why did you do that?"  
"Sora, I had to save Ichigo, 'cause it's all my fault!" Her bangs covered her eyes, blocking anyway of seeing them, "The reason you're this way, it's because of me... Because I begged you not to leave me alone."  
"Orihime..." I trailed off.  
"That's why... You weren't able to find peace, and it's all my fault."  
"Oh, Orihime," Sora said.  
"Since you died, I always had the sense that you were watching over me because I'd asked you to. Even yesterday, when that car was about to hit me, you protected me, didn't you? I have this mark because you pulled on my leg to get me out of the way in time; that was you, wasn't it?" She continued by telling him she wanted him to see her happy so he could move on.  
'I guess they misunderstood each other,' I thought. Orihime then proceeded to fall to the ground, "Orihime!" I ran over to her side, the chain connected to my chest clinking with every move I made.I looked to the left and saw Sora grabbing his head as he went from maskless to mask. It stopped on mask and he gave a roar in frustration. He seemed to be having an inner-conflict with himself. This continued until the mask finally shattered and his true face was revealed. Orihime looked up to her brother but fell back to the ground, "Oh no!" I exclaimed.  
"No," Sora grunted.  
"Orihime!" Ichigo ran to her.  
"It's all right," Rukia said, causing Ichigo to stop in his tracks. "Fortunately, the Chain of Fate is still connected to her chest. As long as it's attached to her she will not die," she came towards us.  
"What about my sister?" Ichigo questioned worriedly.  
"I still have my chain attached," I informed.  
"The same goes for your sister," Ichgio seemed relieved, "however, I'm not very much sure about the damage she received on her original body."  
"What does that mean?" I asked looking up at her.  
"There could be scarring or not." I looked down.  
"That's fine."  
"All right," she nodded. She got down next to Orihime on the opposite side of me, turning her on her back, "I need to treat her. Stay back." She pointedly looked at me as I nodded and moved back. "The power of my kido should be able to save her." My vision started to fade as I was giving into like that, my vision turned black and I fainted.

* * *

**3rd POV**

On the roof of Karakura High, Ichigo and Rukia observed Orihime and her friends. They were making sure she had no recollection of the night before.  
Orihime had told her friends that a sumo wrestler broke into her house and caused damage. "So that's what you did yesterday. Huh?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia nodded. Ichigo thought back to when Rukia used the memory replacement on Orihime, Tatsuki, and his sister. "You used the same thing on my sisters, didn't you?"  
"That's right," Rukia replied. She was met with silence. "What's wrong?"\  
Looking at the closed with his eyes shut, Ichigo replied, "I'm still not ready to commit to this thing. I'm not that noble a person to risk my life for a stranger just like that..." He turned to Rukia, "On the other hand, though," he started,"I could never just stand around and watch someone else getting hurt, so I'll help you." He held his hand out, "At least I will for now with this work of yours as a soul reaper."  
Rukia gave a small smile, "Good, I'm counting on you."


End file.
